I would do anything for her
by twilightgirl587
Summary: Jasper does the one thing he knows he will regret, but he is doing it to save his niece.
1. Prologue

Prologue: I knew what I had to do.

*Jasper Pov*

I looked at my little niece in Maria's arms.

She was crying, trying to get away.

I had to save her.

She was my niece, I would do anything for her.

I looked at Maria and knew what I had to do.

I stood tall and looked her in the eyes. "Let her go" I said.

She smiled. "and why would I do that? what do I get in return?"

I looked at Nessie then back to Maria.

"you get me".


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Can we go for a walk?

*Jasper Pov*

I was watching Nessie for the day. Everyone went hunting.

She just finished her favorite movie and jumped on my lap. I looked at her from over my book. "well hello there" I said, she smiled.

"Uncle Jazzy can we go for a walk?" She looked at me with her big puppy eyes. She knew that look made me melt. "well I guess we could. Go get your coat" She squealed and ran upstairs.

I chuckled and put my book away. I put my coat on just as she ran and jumped in my arms. I laughed. "excited much?" I ask, she giggled.

I smiled and opened the door. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the woods. I always took her for walks in the woods, she loved seeing the different plants and I loved seeing her smile.

Occasionally she would ask me questions and I would answer them. She always stayed close to me. "Uncle Jazzy whats that?" She asked pointing to an Aloe plant. I smiled, she asked the same question and pointed to the same plant every time we walked together. "That's an Aloe plant, the gel in its leaves are used to make cream to heal burns and such" I said, she looked at it.

After a few minutes we continued our walk. She asked me about all the plants, and tried to catch a rabbit. Then she ran ahead after a squirrel. I let her go, she never went too far ahead. But then I felt her emotions go from happiness to fear. I flashed to her and froze when I saw her in the arms of my creator.

Maria.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Take me

*Jasper Pov*

I looked at Nessie in her arms, she was shaking, looking at me, pleading me to save her.

I looked at Maria "let her go" I said, she smiled. "now why would I do that? what do I get in return?" she petted Renesmee's head and she screamed.

"you get me" I said, she looked at me shocked. "what?" she said. I stood tall and looked her in the eyes. "If you let her go you get me." I repeated.

She smiled. "well that wasn't very hard at all." she let Nessie go and she ran to me, I picked her up and held her close.

"Shhh it's ok Ness, your ok." she held onto me. "Uncle Jazzy, I'm scared" she said, I rubbed her back. then I smelled a scent I never thought I would be grateful for. "I know darlin, it's gonna be ok"

I turned and saw Seth in the distance. "Ness, I need you to go with Seth, he will take you back to the house. stay with him." I saw Seth nod, she whimpered as I put her down but didn't argue.

She ran to Seth. He got down so she could get on his back and took off. I turned back to Maria. she was smiling. "Welcome back Jasper" she said, I stood tall hating what I had to do.

But I would do anything to keep my niece safe. I would do anything to keep my entire family safe. I hoped no one tried to find me, if they did it could be disastrous.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Gone

*Edward Pov*

I flashed home early to relieve Jasper, I had a feeling Nessie was driving him crazy right about now.

As I neared the house I caught Seth's scent. Jacob and Seth must have come to visit Nessie. I walked into the house and heard Nessie crying. I flashed upstairs and found Seth trying to comfort her.

"what happened? where's Jasper?" I asked, I pulled Nessie into my arms and tried to calm her down.

"He's gone" Seth whispered. I looked at him. "what are you talking about?" I asked, Nessie put her hand on my cheek and showed me what happened, she showed him stay with Maria when Seth took her home.

I looked at Seth. "Maria? He went with Maria?" Jasper would never go with Maria, she hurt him so much he never even talked about her. The only reason I knew who she was was because I saw it from his memories.

"Why did he go with her?" I asked, "He did it to protect Nessie. She was going to take Nessie but he gave himself up." Seth said.

I looked at Nessie. Of course, he loved Nessie. I am starting to think he loves her more then Alice. But I knew better. He would do anything to protect Nessie, he would do anything to protect all of us. Even the wolves.

I looked at Seth. "go find the others, they are at the border. Tell them what happened, tell them to come home." He nodded and left.

I held Nessie until she fell asleep. I heard everyone approaching the house and went downstairs. Next thing I know I am attacked by a pixie. "You better be joking. This better be a joke!" Alice said, I was actually scared of her right now. "Alice let me talk" I said, she glared at me then got up.

I looked at everyone. "Jasper gave himself to Maria to protect Nessie." I said, Bella growled, then flashed upstairs. "Do you know where he is? Where did she take him?" Esme asked, "I don't know. I came home and Seth was here with Nessie."

I looked at Alice, she wasn't moving. "Alice?" I asked, she didn't respond. Suddenly she screamed. "Nooo!" I looked at her and realized she was having a vision. "Whats wrong?" Carlisle asked, i looked at him.

"it's Jasper, she's hurting him"

**A/N: hey all you amazing readers. if you have read this far then you must like the story. i don't normally publish a story until i finish it because i lose interest, but i wanted to try something different. i will try to update atleast once a week but i am in school and working really hard to keep up. shoot me a review, tell me how i am doing, and if you like it. thanks for reading this far, and more if you really like it, i'm not really a good writer but i try. so enjoy! i will try to update soon! **

**~ twilightgirl587 ~  
**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Anger

*Jasper Pov*

I should have known she would still be mad that I left.

I should have expected she would be mad that I refuse to forget Alice and the others.

What I didn't expect was for her to do this. She threw me back, I rammed hard into a tree. She was definitely stronger then I remember.

I jumped up and ran at her, but she disappeared. I looked around and suddenly found myself hitting a boulder. I growled. Now I know she didn't want Nessie at all, she wanted me. She wanted to pay me back for leaving.

And she was.

She flashed to me and bit me, I hissed and threw her back. The pain from her venom didn't last long. I looked around but she was gone. Or that's what I thought.

She grabbed me from behind and threw me down. I could take her down easily, but I haven't hunted in days and I am paying for it. As I try to fight I realize I'm not going to win.

This is Maria, she knows my weaknesses, she knows how to take me down.

I'm not giving up. But I don't have a choice. She grabs me and pins me. I can't get up.

All I can do is endure whatever torment she has for me.

**A/N hey guys. sorry short chapter. i couldnt focus, ok the real reason is i am in love with jasper and i cant think of him being torchured. yes i am weird! and proud of it. i hope you like it, send me a review. i thrive on reviews! **

**~Twilightgirl587~  
**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: My Son

*Carlisle Pov*

I flashed through the woods following Jasper's scent. I hoped I wasn't too late, from what Edward told me Maria planned to kill him when she was done with him. I wasn't about to let that happen.

Ever since Jasper and Alice joined the family he has kept to himself, he didn't trust anyone very well. He was finally starting to trust us, believe we cared. I wasn't about to lose that.

I stopped near an open field, I could hear Jasper crying out in pain as she hurt him. I wanted to flash down there and rip her head off. But I couldn't risk her hurting Jasper even more, or worse.

I waited until her attention was focused on him then I flashed and grabbed her by the neck. She hissed and kicked me back.

"Who are you?" she growled, I hissed. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, and that's my son" I said, she smiled. "oh your the coven leader he talks so highly about. He hasn't disappointed you? He will soon, he isn't good for much."

I could feel hurt coming from Jasper, he has always thought he was worthless, his human father engraved that to his mind, and it appears she did too. I grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to a tree.

"You listen to me, and listen close. Jasper is my son, he could never disappoint me no matter the mistakes he has made. And he is anything but worthless, he is the most important part to our family and he struggles to see that because of you. And I am NOT his coven leader. I am his father. And I will do anything to protect him and the rest of my family, so if you think I am going to stand by and let you hurt my son, your very wrong."

I watched as the smile left her face and was replaced by fear. "y-you wouldn't hurt a woman" she said, I growled. "You are anything but a woman, you are an evil heartless witch that hurt my son. And if you think I am going to let you go free so you can hurt him again you are DEAD wrong" I snap her neck quickly and throw her down. Then I run over to Jasper.

"Jasper?" I murmur, he looks at me cautiously. "dad it hurts" he whispered.

I was frozen, that was the first time Jasper had called me anything aside from 'Sir' or 'Carlisle'.

I pushed everything aside and focused entirely on Jasper. "I know son, it's going to be ok." I said, I looked at him fully for the first time and saw his arm was detatched and he had bites all on his arms, and on his neck. This wasn't going to be easy, but I was determined to help my son

**A/N here is another chapter for ya. hope you like it. send me a review please, i might have another chapter up later today since there is no school. but send me a review, tell me what you think. **

**~Twilightgirl587~  
**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: My Niece, My Family

*Jasper Pov*

It has been a few days since dad found me and destroyed Maria. He brought me home and fixed me up, not going to lie, it hurt. A lot. But I am as good as new, just really sore.

I have been stuck in my room for 4 days, doctors orders. Or in this case, parent orders. But I have had Nessie visit with me everyday so it isn't all bad. She was sleeping right now, curled into my side.

I heard a knock on the door. "Come in" I whispered, knowing who ever it was would hear me.

The door opened and Edward came in. He sat in the chair and just stared at me. "Can I help you?" I asked, "Why did you do it?" He asked, here we go again.

"Do what?" I asked, he glared. "Why did you go with Maria? You knew she wanted you back" I sighed. "I told you before, she had Nessie. I would do anything to protect her, she is my niece. and you would do that same." I said, he shook his head.

He really didn't believe me? This is the 100th time he has asked me this. And he gets the same answer every time. "Edward why don't you believe me?" I asked, he looked down at the floor. "Jasper I see from your memories what she did to you. How much she hurt you, and you are afraid of her. It just doesn't make sense."

that's it? "Edward listen to me. No matter how much she hurt me or I am afraid of her I would do anything to protect all of you. If it wasn't Nessie it could have easily been you or Esme or Alice or anyone. I did what I did to protect all of you. Just like I knew you would all do the same for me" I said, after that he let it go.

I looked down at Nessie, she had my arm in her famous death grip. It was true, I would do anything for her. Anything for any of them.

I would protect them.

My family.

**A/N so thats my story. i hope you enjoyed it. i know it was short, i pictured it being longer but oh well. send me a review. what did you think? thanks for reading! **

**~Twilightgirl587~  
**


End file.
